Love & Basketball
by Ms. Cena RKO
Summary: The town's new girl moves in next door to John. Both passionate about NBA, their relationship blossoms. As this lovehate bond leads them out into the real world, they are forced to break up. Years later, paths clash as they meet again in pro basketball.
1. New girl

**Wow it's been a while, huh? Yeah I know and I'm sorry I've just been real busy with everything. But basketball season just ended so I'm hopping to have more time before softball starts. I was watching my favorite movie Love and Basketball last night and I decided why not write about it. I know I have other stories but I'm just waiting to get more ideas. Please stick with me. Oh and please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone associated with the WWE and I do not own this movie. I only own the people you don't recognize and some other stuff I just add into the story. Wait shit I don't even own Keira haha, but she's mine anyways! Hee**

**Chapter 1: (Quarter 1 – 1981)**

I got out of my car and sighed looking at the new yellow house that stood before me. I slanted my white flat-rimmed hat to the side and slammed the car door shut. I looked around the neighborhood; quiet. Quiet, was something I didn't hear often where I use to live it was always loud and something was always going on. As I was scanning something caught my eye.

John's House

John Cena and two of his best friends Randy Orton and Chris Jericho were outside playing some basketball.

"So who's moving in next door?" Chris asked looking at the Uhaul in front of John's house.

"I don't know man, my mom said some people with a daughter." John rolled his eyes as he went up for a lay-up.

Randy smirked when his best friend said 'daughter'. Even at the age of 11 that's all Randy thought about; girls, girls, and well more girls. Chris saw Randy smirk and slapped him in the back of the head.

"OW!" Randy screamed rubbing the back of his head.

Then everything grew silent. The three boys stopped and starred at the person walking up to them.

"I thought she was a girl…" Randy said still holding the back of his head.

"That's what my mom said." John replied as the person stopped right in front of the three.

"Yo, you cool?" John asked the new kid.

"Yeah I'm cool."

"Well, you play ball?" he asked once again.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Cool, you and Orton against me and Chris."

"Fine, hold on" I said as I took off my hat revealing my long brown hair. I tied it up.

"Whoa, he is a girl!" Randy starred along with the other two boys. John chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I questioned.

"You're a girl, girls don't play ball." He informed me.

"I bet I can ball better than you." I replied. John laughed then checked the ball into me.

I drove past Chris and got a lay-up. I dribbled the ball between my legs then pulled up for a jump shot; swoosh, I heard the net break.

After like 20 minutes we changed our people. John was guarding me now.

"You'll never make it as a ball player." He told me as I was dribbling. "Your just gonna be a cheerleader, my cheerleader." He laughed.

I glared at him then passed the ball to Randy. I shoved John away to make a give and go but John redeemed himself and pushed me onto the ground. I winced in pain and my head landed on a sharp rock. It hurt really badly, but I wasn't about to cry. Well not in front of them anyways. I've always said not to show your weakness and well my weakness is crying and giving up.

_Later that night…_

"John Felix Anthony Cena!" his mother yelled up the stairs to him.

He sighed and dropped the basketball he was holding. He walked to the top of the stairs. "What ma?"

"Get down here, were going to introduce ourselves to our new neighbors." She informed him.

"Aw mom, do we have too?" he whined.

"Yes, now come on."

I was lying on the couch playing my NBA video game when I heard a knock at the door. But when I got up my mom had already answered it. I peeked to see who it was and when I did I was surprised.

"Hello, I'm Caroline and this is my son John. We're your next door neighbors." She said with a smile.

"Well thank you for coming. I'm Michelle and that is my daughter Alyssa."

"Nice to meet you, I made a cake hope you guys like it. John, would you please put it in the kitchen." Caroline said.

"Thank you, Alyssa help." My mother told me. I just nodded as we both went into the kitchen.

"Yo look, I'm sorry about earlier I just…" he started setting the cake on the counter.

"What? Didn't wanna be embarrassed cause' you were gonna get beat by a girl."

"NO!" he shot back. "Man I never knew a girl who played ball."

"Yeah well I'ma be the first girl in the NBA." He just laughed at me.

"I'm gonna be in the NBA just like my dad John Cena Sr., I'm gonna be number 23." He informed me.

"I'm gonna be number 15 just like Carmelo." (A/N- I know way before his time, but he's 15 and I like that number.) I told him.

"HA! My dad is WAY better than Carmelo!"

"Yeah well did your dad make 67 points in a championship game?" he thought for a minute.

"Uh, I don't know but he doesn't need to. He's already the best. But I'm gonna be even better."

"I bet I'll be even better than you!" I smirked.

"Please, I bet you can't even do this." He said doing a high kick.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet you can't do this." I said throwing out a bunch of punches.

We kept battling each other till my mom said it was time for dinner.

_That night…_

"OW KEIRA!" I yelled as my older sister yanked my hair. We were sitting on my bed and she was brushing the knots out of my hair.

"I'm sorry but I've gotta get them out."

Keira was my 15 year old sister. She may have been older but she was still my best friend even if we did have our days. She had brown hair and blue eyes; she was the girly one of us two. She was always trying to get me to dress and act more girly but that was not gonna happen.

Our mother walked into my room and had a blue dress in her hands. Right then I knew that was not a good sign.

"Ma that's not for me right?" I said knowing the answer.

"Yes it is, and you're going to wear it tomorrow. It's your first day of school and you've got to have a nice appearance."

"But mom…" I whined. "What's wrong with sweatpants and a hoodie?"

"That is very boyish Alyssa. God, why can't you be more like your sister." She asked me very frustrated indeed.

I rolled my eyes I was the tomboy and my mother hated me for it. I didn't argue cause I knew I wasn't gonna get my way anyways.

"Oh and tomorrow the Cena boy is gonna come by and show you how to get to school." She said and with that left.

"Do my hair nice…" I told my sister.

I walked out of my house the next morning and yes I had the blue dress on. Keira did my hair in two braids. Though I didn't want to admit it I looked pretty good. I saw John on his bike with a basketball throwing it up into the air. He looked over at me.

"You look nice" he said.

"Yeah well don't get use to it." I informed him. I grabbed my bike and went over next to him.

"You wanna be my girl?" he asked me.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to be my girl." He asked again.

"Um, I guess so."

"Cool…" we stood in silence for a minute.

"What do we have to do?" I asked.

"Well I think were suppose to kiss." He told me.

"Not out here" I said.

"Let's go back here then" he said walking behind the bushes. I followed behind.

"For how long?" I questioned.

"Uh… 5 seconds." He said as his lips met mine. After it was done we just smiled at each other and went back to our bikes.

"What else?" I asked him.

"Well my dad is always riding my mom my places. So that means you have to ride my bike with me now."

"Well I wanna ride my bike." I told him.

"Well you cant you have to ride with me on mine"

"NO!" I said.

"Yes" I got really frustrated.

"You know what…I don't wanna be your girlfriend anymore."

"Good, your ugly anyways." He told me and I attacked him. We went rolling down the hill and at the bottom I was on top of him punching him.

**Okay so there it is… the first chapter the next one they move up to being 16 and 17 years old. If you haven't seen this movie I suggest you do its awesome! Well let me know what you think so please review. I don't really enjoy flames but if you think it's THAT bad then go ahead… I wanna know before I continue… thanks! ;-) **


	2. Tough Times

**Hey guys, well I'm glad you all liked it and thanks for the awesome reviews you guys rock! In this next chapter John & Alyssa are 17 and 18. They are seniors in High School and both play basketball. I just thought I'd fill you in since I'm skipping ahead but that is what they do in the movie also. But thanks for the reviews keep em' coming! Oh and in this chapter there is something said between Alyssa & her mom and I don't want you guys to this I'm racist with gays I didn't mean to offend anyone by this and I have gay friends so yeah. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Thoughts are in _italics_.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone associated with the WWE … it sucks I know! BUT I do own Keira, but we'll keep the on the down low haha**

**Chapter 2: (Quarter 2 – 1988)**

I thought to myself as I dribbled the ball up the court. I could hear the fans screaming, it felt so good. I shot a 3 pointer nothing but net. I could see the crowed off their feet, I smiled. I was paying attention to the crowd and not my opponent. She ran right past me for an easy lay-up. Now I was frustrated and that isn't a good thing.

"_Okay shake it off Alyssa, shake it off_." I told myself as I was dribbling up the court. I went for another three but it was blocked.

"_Whoa, I just got stuffed. I can't believe I just got stuffed!_" I ran down the other end of the court and literally spiked the ball as the girl was going up for a lay-up. I got in her face and smirked at her. I heard a whistle blow.

"Technical Foul!" I head one of the officials say. He walked over to the people doing the stats making a 'T' sign then he made a one and a five with his hands.

"WHAT?" I shouted. "What are you talking about ref? I didn't do shit!"

My coach came and got me off the court. I sat down with a pissed off look on my face.

I was getting really irritated when everybody went in besides me. I wanted to cry. _Why won't coach play me? I'm the best he's got._ I didn't do in the rest of the game and finally what seemed like forever the buzzard went off and we lost.

"But Daddy, you gotta talk to coach." I said as me and my family was at the kitchen table.

"And say what?"

"Tell him to play me. This is gonna be our last game and the coach from UCLA is gonna be there. I need to play!"

"Alyssa don't you think it's time you think about other things besides basketball?" my mother asked me.

"Like what? Basketball is my life."

"Do more things like your sister. Go shopping, get your nails done stuff that girls are suppose to do."

"Cause' I wanna play ball." I said straight out.

"Why can't you be more girlie?" that was like the millionth time she has asked me that and now it was starting to piss me off.

"Because I'm a lesbian." I replied as Keira started to laugh.

"That is not funny!" my mother glared.

"It's what you think isn't it? I mean because I'd rather wear sweats than tight ass jeans or a skanky skirt." I was just overly pissed off, so I decided to go to the boy's game to get my mind off things.

I was sitting on the bleachers by myself watching John make steal after steal and shot after shot. No doubt the boy had skill. Right then my thought was interrupted.

"Hey girl." I head Torrie Wilson say.

"What do you want?" I asked. Torrie and I were definitely not friends. So what could she possibly want?  
"I was wondering if you knew if John had a date to Winter Weekend?"

"How would I know?"

"I don't know you're his neighbor right?" she questioned.

"Yeah" I said a bit annoyed. I was trying to watch a game.

"Can you give this to him, please?" she asked handing me a note.

"Give it to him yourself." I told her handing it back.

"No, please Alyssa." She begged sticking out her bottom lip.

I sighed knowing she wasn't going to give up and I just wanted her to leave so I could finish watching the game.

"Fine" I said as I took the note from her.

"Thanks girl." She squealed hugging my neck then went back to her seat above me with her best friend Candice Michelle.

"Mm mm mm, look at that butt." I could hear Torrie say as John in bounded the ball.

_After the game…_

"Good game tonight son" John Cena Sr. told little John as they walked across the court.

"Thanks pops" he said.

"Excuse me John…" a reporter said John and his father turned around.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I know we all wanna know where have you decided to go to college?"

"You'll have to wait like everyone else." John Sr. replied.

"But, I've been writing about John ever since his freshman year I think I deserve to know where he's going." The reporter said.

"Well your just gonna have to wait till the conference tomorrow. And find out like everyone else." John's dad told him as they walked away.

"You played a good game tonight son." John Sr. told his son.

"Thanks pop, ready for a game later?" he asked.

"I don't wanna make you feel bad." He laughed.

"No you just don't wanna hurt that ole' back of yours." John joked.

"Oh yeah cause I'd have to get down real low to guard you." He sarcastically remarked.

"Ohhh"

"Well look son I gotta go, tell your mom I'll be home later."

"Okay pop, don't work too hard." He told him.

"I should be telling you the same thing." He said as he walked away leaving John talking to some friends.

I waited by the gym doors till John was done talking to all his friends. Once he was done he walked over towards me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey"

"You know how to hoop."

"Yeah I know, I know. What you want?" John replied cocky.

"A ride home"

"Your legs don't look broke." He said looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be at your car asshole." I replied walking away.

"Please would be nice"

"Please" I mocked before leaving the gym.

_John's Car…_

I was sitting in John's black mustang and it was dead silent so I thought I should turn on the radio but on the other hand did not like that at all.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Turning the radio on"

"No this is my car you're lucky I gave you a ride home. I like to ride in silence after my games to think about how good I looked shooting the threes."

"Well then I guess you wouldn't want this note." I replied sticking the note Torrie gave me in his face.

"What? Give me that!" he ordered trying to grab it from me.

"No" I replied pulling it away.

"Whose it from?"

"Torrie Wilson." I responded opening up the note.

"Torrie Wilson… Torrie Wilson" he repeated thinking about who this girl was. "AH! With the big titties. What's it say?"

"Hey John, well I thought you should I know I think your really hot and well I was wondering if you had a date to the Winter Weekend. If not let me know because I promise I'll leave you satisfied if you pick me. Love, Torrie Wilson" I laughed. "What a hoe"

"Why she is hoe? Just because she thinks I'm hot. I think she's pretty damn smart."

"No because she'll do or say anything to get in your pants." John just shrugged.

"I can't help it if the ladies love me. Who you going to the dance with Spalden?"

"Who's Spalden?" I questioned looking at him. He was eyeing the basketball I was holding and that's when it hit me. "STUPID!" I yelled punching him in the arm.

"See that's the reason your not gonna get drafted." He told me.

"What are you talking about?"

"That hotass temper of yours."

"I'm not the one who put this scar on my face when we were 11 because he was about to lose to a girl." I said pointing at the scar on my chin.

"I am sick and tired of you hanging this shit over my head! Just hit me and get it over with." He told me.

"Don't temp me." I warned.

_John's House…_

John walked into the door and throws his bag at the bottom of the stairs. "Ma!" he called out walking into the kitchen only to see his mom standing there with a hooped earring.

"What is this?" she asked him holding it up.

"That… that's your earring." He replied walking to the fridge.

"Oh so I look like some hoochie to you?" she asked following him.

"We were just studying."

"What did I tell you about these fast ass girls? Their only in it for the money John, they see you they see dollar signs." She informed him. He just sighed.

"Don't worry bout me ma."

"So how was your game?" she asked.

"Good, 29 points 9 assists and still undefeated." He said giving her a hug.

"Great, where's your father?"

"Um, he's working he said he'd be home later." He told her walking to his room.

"2 o'clock in the morning John and your still working?" Carole yelled.

"Yeah I'm working on a big story." He told her.

"Jesus John, all you do is work. Why do I always come in second? First the NBA and now one of your bullshit jobs!"

"I don't know what your getting all made about." He told her walking to the bed she followed behind.

"Maybe I'd like to spend sometime with my husband since all he cares about is work!"

"Well if it wasn't for my bullshit job then you wouldn't be covered with jewels." When he said that she took off he bracelets and rings and threw them at him.

"TAKE IT I DON'T WANT IT! IF THAT'S WHAT'LL KEEP MY HUSBAND HOME FOR A WEEKEND THEN FINE!" she screamed. They just kept arguing back and fourth.

John was laying in his bed tossing back and fourth listening to his parents yell and argue. That's all they seemed to do now-in-days and it really upset him. After he took all he could he got out of bed and grabbed a shirt out of his drawer and threw it on. He hopped out of his window and walked over to mine and knocked on it lightly. I knew it was John he'd been coming over a lot lately and I felt bad. I walked over and let him in without saying a word. I knew what was up and why he was here. I threw him a pillow and a blanket as he laid on the floor next to my bed for the rest of the night.

**Okay I know nothing to exciting but trust me all the drama is just getting started. I've been having some problems so I updated to get my mind off of things. So yeah please R & R it means a lot!**


	3. Getting Accepted

**Thanks for the reviews you guys rock! I'm glad y'all like it. Well not much to say so on with it. Oh and thoughts are in _italics._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone associated with the WWE & well Keira's own herself too. But I own Luke! Haha**

**Chapter 3:**

"So are you coming to my game tonight?" I asked Keira as she was she was putting braids throughout my whole head.

"Yeah but I gotta leave at halftime." She told me.

"What? Kay you can't leave this is the championship."

"I know but I've got a hottie coming over to help me study. So what's up with Winter Weekend?" she asked me.

"What about it?"

"I don't know anyone ask you to go yet?"

"Oh yeah guys are lined up at my locker." I replied sarcastically.

"I found you someone." She informed me.

"What? Why would you do that? Did mom tell you to?"

"No calm down, he's in college and is very good looking."

"College? How did you manage to get him to say yes?" I questioned.

"I told him you looked just like me."

"Great, so when he sees me he's gonna be really disappointed." I sighed.

"No don't say that. You do look like me and if you didn't I'd act like I didn't know you." She joked. I turned to look at her.

"Thanks" I smiled.

_The game…_

The team and I were all huddled in a group while coach was telling us what to do. This was it I had to give it my all in this game or I could kiss UCLA goodbye. I heard the buzzard go off. I let out a loud sigh and looked up in the bleachers. I saw the UCLA coach sitting there holding a clipboard and I looked up a little higher to see John sitting up there. He smiled at me; I had a nervous look on my face. This was it…

"_Down by four, come on Alyssa you got this." _I told myself as I pulled up for a 3 pointer nothing but net.

"_Come on down by one, wait wait now!" _I snatched the ball from my opponent. _"Go left, watch right." _I went for a lay-up and made it. I heard the crowd yelling it felt good.

"_Up by one don't mess it up. Be careful wait…"_ But before I realized it I had reached in for the ball and heard the ref blow his whistle.

He walked over to the people doing stats "Number 15 reaching, one and one"

"WHAT?" I yelled. "NO REF!"

"Alyssa relax it's only one and one." I heard my coach tell me.

The girl took the first shot, goes in. I sighed as she made her second shot.

"_Come on you got this, you can do it!"_ I told myself and pulled up for a jump shot it cleared the front rim. _"NO!" _They got the rebound.

"Foul her, foul her!" I heard coach order. I hit the girl on the arm, the ref blew his whistle. "Foul number 15 reach; that's 5" he told me pointing to the bench.

I walked back to the bench tears pouring out of my eyes. I just lost the game and probably my scholarship to UCLA. I hide my face inside of my jersey then heard the buzzard go off. The game was over.

"Maybe it would help if you didn't look so evil." Keira told me as she was applying makeup to my face.

"I don't like this"

"Oh Alyssa get over it, it's just for one night. Your gonna have a ton of fun and Luke is really hot!" I sighed as she finished.

"You look beautiful. MOM!" she yelled. My mom walked into my room, looked at me and smiled.

"Oh Alyssa you look so grown up." She smiled at me. "Kay, go get the pearl earrings on my dresser." My sister nodded and did as she was told.

"Look don't even worry about yesterdays game just go out and have fun tonight." She told me.

"Thanks mom" I replied giving her a hug. Keira walked in with the pearl earrings and my mom put them on me.

_At the dance…_

I've got to admit Keira was right Luke is real hot. He was tall and muscular, he had brown hair and blue eyes kind of reminded me of John. When we got to the dance it was really loud and everyone was dancing. I had my coat wrapped around me not wanting to take it off. I was not a dress person!

"Would you like me to take your coat?" Luke asked me.

"Are you cold?" I asked him without thinking.

"No, I was just gonna go hang it up for you."

"Oh right." I replied as he helped me take it off. As he left I got a few stares.

Torrie was grinding up against John but when he saw me he stopped dancing.

"Damn, I'll be right back" he said walking up to me.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey"

"You look good." He told me.

"You too" I was kind of uneasy I was embarrassed. Then Luke came over and broke the tension.

"What's up? Luke." He introduced himself.

"John" he replied. Then Torrie came over and I rolled my eyes.

"You look good girl" she said totally fake.

"Um thanks, wanna dance?" I turned to Luke who nodded and led me to the dance floor. John just starred at me as I walked away, grinning.

After a couple of songs we decided to go and sit down for a little. Yeah Luke was very attractive but I don't know I just really wasn't feeling him too much.

"So how's high school?" he asked me.

"Okay" I replied starring off into space.

"Yeah high school was good, but I don't remember the girls being as hot as you." I just gave him a small smile.

"Well I'm definitely into you but you don't seem to be into me. So what can I do to make you into me?" he asked me.

"Uh my mouth is a little dry."

"I'll go get you some punch then, but please don't jet off while I'm gone and leave a glass slipper behind." I laughed.

"There we go." He smiled before leaving.

"So who's that clown?" John asked walking over to me.

"That's Luke and he's really nice."

"He's trying way to hard, he's never gonna get you." I looked at him stunned.

"And how would you know that?" but before he could answer Luke had come back. 'To be with you' by Mr. Big started playing.

"Would you like to dance?" Luke asked.

"Sure" I nodded, starring at John as we walked to the dance floor.

John had found Torrie so they were also dancing but mine and John's eyes were locked to each other.

I walked to my front door it was a long night and all I wanted to do was go to bed. I saw that my mom was sleeping in the chair and I didn't want to bother her so I just walked around to the back of the house and went through my window. When I got in I saw an envelope on my desk it was from UCLA! I smiled and looked out my window to see John was home.

"Psst!" I said trying to get his attention since his window was opened, he didn't hear me. "Pssssst!" I repeated a little longer this time, he finally heard me.

"What?" he asked as he walked over to his window. I didn't say anything he sighed and climbed out.

"What do you want?" he asked me I just shrugged.

"So what did you and college boy do after the dance? Go to some dead end party?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied. "What about you and Barbie? Did she satisfy you?"

"That's what you think isn't it?" I just shrugged.

"For your information we left a little after you did and I took her home. After she told me I was the stupidest guy in the world I drove off."

"Well Luke and I were in his car and he was kissing me and touching me and I was really uncomfortable. So after I accidentally kneed him in the balls he brought me home." John chuckled at the last statement.

"What's that?" he asked looking at the envelope.

"You got a minute?" I asked. He didn't say anything so I crawled out of my window standing in front of him, I handed him the letter.

"Did you read it yet?" he asked after reading it was from UCLA.

"No, will you?" I questioned.

"You sure?" I nodded. "Yeah" he opened it up and read it I was really nervous.

"Damn girl…" he started. "They want you"

I was speechless; I jumped up and down giggling like a two year old.

"I got accepted too." he informed me.

He opened his arms for a hug but instead I kissed him. I pulled away quickly.

"What was that about?" he asked. I just shrugged and turned my back to him embarrassed. He walked closer to me locking lips with me again before I knew it we were down on the ground making out. After a while I stood up.

"You coming?" I questioned. He nodded as we both went into my room.

Now we were on my bed making out, John had taken off his shirt and was working on mine. After a while our pants had came off too. He looked at me with compassion in his eyes; I smiled then kissed him again. I was nervous but excited at the same time. There was just something about John I'd liked since we were eleven. As time went on he was on top of me, kissing me all over. Then he stopped and I was wondering what he was doing. He leaned over the bed and took out his wallet, taking a condom out. After putting it on he got back on top of me and continued kissing till I let out a yelp. I felt him inside of me.

"Want me to stop?" he asked sweetly.

"No" I shook my head.

**A/N – There it is the next chapter. I'm afraid to say that I might quit writing fanfics because I realized all this is a fantasy and it's never gonna come true no matter how bad we want it to. But yeah Read & Review anyways… and I'll let you guys know what I decide soon!**


	4. Welcome to UCLA

**Chapter 4: Welcome to UCLA**

**3****rd**** Quarter (1988-89)**

It was a hot, sunny summer day in Los Angeles. Coach was making us run 5 miles in the humid, hot, sticky day. I was in the back of the line, getting slower and slower by the second. I didn't think I could last much longer. I could hear coach screaming at me so I had to step up my game being a freshman and all.

"Alyssa point guards lead from the front not the back," she yelled as I picked up the paste.

When we got back from running outside I thought I was going to die. We had two more hours to go and so much work to get in. I was standing at the low post trying to set a pick as the girl charged towards me, knocking me flat on my ass. I stood up seeing my coach look down shaking her head. I did it again; I stood there setting a pick only to be knocked down again.

"What? Can't take a little charge?" my coach questioned. I could hear all the girls making remarks like 'do I want a hug? Or 'do I want my mommy'. I shook it off.

"No I can do it," I said.

"Alyssa get down low," I heard my coach yell at me. She's been on my case a lot today.

"Stay low!" she yelled again walking out on the court.

"This is low," she told me in a defensive stance. I sighed and went on with the exercise.

"I don't understand why coach hates me so much," I told the other senior point guard Amy as she was spotting me and I benched.

"Coach hates all freshmen," she said. "I've been starting point guard since I've come here and there is no way a freshman is taking my spot," she told me before dropping the weight on my chest.

"Damn Amy…" Trish said coming and taking the bar off my chest. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded sitting up on the bench.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey John," two cheerleaders said to him as we walked out of the school.

"Hey girls," he said back.

"So are you going to lead us to the championship this year?" the blonde questioned with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah I hope," he said back with a smile.

"Well we'll be watching," the brunette smirked.

"I sure hope so,"

"Well we'll see you around John," they said before leaving. I watched as John walked down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"You do see me standing her don't you?" I said as he turned to face me.

"What I can't be nice to some fans?" I rolled my eyes, walking past him. He ran up behind me, grabbing and pulling me to the ground with him. He started to place little kisses on my neck and cheek.

"John quit it," I giggled.

"Out of all these girls, you're the only one I know who's for real," he told me.

"I love you too," I said kissing his lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at practice we were playing a game. I could hear coach yelling yet again "Alyssa stay on her!" Finally I stole the ball away from Amy as she was trying to pass and ran down to the other end of the court, I could've just simply made an easy lay-up but no, I stopped at the 3 point line and shot it, nothing but net. I smiled following through with my shot. I just stood there posing with a smile on my face when I heard someone ask "Who has here?" and of course it was Amy and I was all the way down at the other end she made a lay-up. I heard coach blow her whistling as I brought my arm down, knowing I was in trouble.

"Alyssa!" she yelled as I walked over to her.

"Will you were so busy posing, your man just scored," she yelled again. "Show me it again,"

"What?"

"That pose you like so much show me it again," I lifted up my arm as it was before, I could hear the other girls laughing. "You can stay like that the rest of practice,"

"Coach…" I said in disbelief.

"You can stay that like because I don't ever want to see that again, do you hear me!?" she yelled.

"Get off the court, Trish your in" Coach said as I moved over to the sideline, holding up my arm.

After practice we were all in the locker room changing.

"Today's practice was hard…" Mickie said.

"Yeah, what was that pose again Lyss?" Melina laughed holding up her arm in the same pose, I just rolled my eyes.

"That's what you get freshman trying to make me look bad," Amy said changing her shirt.

"I obviously didn't have to try very hard," I smirked.

"You know you're just sloppy seconds, if Jackie didn't get pregnant and decide not to come you wouldn't be here right now. They were done recruiting." Amy said. I didn't say anything back, _was she serious? Was I only sloppy seconds? That's why coach is always on my case, she doesn't even want me here_

"I'm telling you coach wishes Jackie was here and not me," I told my boyfriend as he iced my legs and ankle.

"Forget Jackie and Amy," he told me as Randy knocked on the door and opened it.

"Yo, were about to order some wings you want any?" he questioned as John shook it head.

"Na I'm good," he said as Randy said 'alright' and shut the door.

"I don't have it as easy as you have it John," I told him.

"Look just because you're not going to be the first girl in the NBA it's alright, you know your going to get more attention being John Cena's girl anyway," he told me as I hit him in the arm.

"Alright big head," I rolled my eyes. I watched as he hopped off the bed and grabbed his little basketball.

"Let's play one on one," he said.

"For what?" I questioned. He gave me his signature grin.

"Clothes," I got off the bed.

"Alright give me the ball," I said going for it.

"No no, home court advantage baby," he grinned.

"Alright hold up," I said taking off the socks. "Alright," I said playing some defense. He ran right by me and slammed dunked it.

"Strip," he told me as I took off my sweat shirt only to reveal my black tank top. He drove by me once again. "Alls fair in love and basketball baby,"

I took off my black tank top this time to reveal my black bra. This time I put some good defense on him but he grabbed my boobs. "Oops," he said as I stole the ball and dunked it. I continued to do this.

"Where's the d?" I questioned as I bent down to grab the ball and when I came back up I saw him to be completely naked.

"Right here," he grinned pushing me up against the wall and giving me a passionate kiss.

"I win," I smirked between kisses.

"I wanted you to," he grinned before kissing me once again.

**Note: Okay, pretty dumb chapter but I want to get this story over with because I'm thinking about starting a new story I'm just not sure yet. But please read & review anyways! Because I've been getting a lot of feed back from this story and I really enjoy it! So thank you! **

**xO Alyssa Ox**


	5. Nothing but Lies

**Chapter 5: Nothing but Lies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone associated with the WWE nor do I own John's parents.**

John didn't have to work to get where he is right now. He is the best player on his team. He starts every game and plays the whole game, making at least 24 points a game. Me on the other hand I work my ass off and for what, warming the bench? But whatever basketball is my life and I just have to work harder. It's not that I'm not good, it's just I'm a freshman and need more experience. After practice every night I stay an extra hour and practice my dribbling. That's when it happened something that would change my college basketball career forever. I was sitting on the bench watching the game intently, I watched as Amy fell right in front of me. I heard her scream and cry as she held her ankle. I watched as coach ran over to her and then I heard coach yell for me to go in. I felt bad about what happened to Amy even if she was a bitch to me, but now it was my time to shine and I wasn't going to let that sorrow affect my game.

------------------------------------------------------------------.

"Dad did you see my shot tonight, I'm up against two defenders and I made it with my left hand. That'll definitely make sports news." John Jr. beamed as he and his dad sat in a little sports bar after his incredible game.

"If it isn't the two Cena stars," the bartender said as he walked over to the two men.

"Hey Chris, I'll take a Budweiser and my son here will just have some orange juice," John Sr. told him as he turned his attention back to his son.

"Word has it I'm the best freshman ever in college ball. People are saying I'm definitely a lottery pick." John Jr. rambled with a smirk.

"What people?"

"I don't know, just people," he grinned.

"Well you tell them 'people' to mind their own business. You need to get an education first John the NBA isn't going anywhere." John told his son wisely. "Because the sooner you go pro, the sooner you'll be in the mess I'm in right now,"

"What mess?" John questioned his father.

"A paternity suit, some girl that's been hanging around every hotel and game is now pregnant and I'm suppose to be her babies daddy,"

"Well it's not true is it?"

"You have the balls to ask me that," he looked at his son right in the eye. "But if you have to hear me say it then no it's not true."

"John Cena amazing game you had to night, can I get a quick autograph?" a little boy walked up to John. John put a smile on his face and signed the paper for a happy like fan.

"That feels good," he told his father before taking a swig of his O.J.

------------------------------------------------------------------------.

John walked into an empty home. There were no lights on and it was complete silence. He found this strange because his mother's car was parked in the garage.

"Mom," he yelled throughout the whole house. When he got to the living room he notice the backyard like was on.

"Mom," he yelled again as he opened the sliding glass door and walked out onto the back deck.

"Oh John, you scared me baby" she responded quickly putting her drink and putting whatever was in her hand on the ground.

"Sorry," he replied looking at his mother. He was surprised she was drinking because she doesn't often and he could've sworn he saw tear marks on her checks. He could see sadness in her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked sitting down on the end of the lawn chair she was in.

"Yeah of course baby, I'm fine." She lied.

"The last time I saw you drinking was when Marvin Gay died," I said with a little laugh as she forced a small smile to her lips.

"Is this about dad?" he questioned.

"So I guess he talked to you already,"

"Yeah the truth was going to come out sooner or later," he said.

"And what truth are you talking about?" she asked her son.

"We can't let something like this break up the family. You do believe him right?" he asked his mother looking into her sad eyes.

"John let it go…"

"No this is nothing but money," he responded.

"John please," she begged.

"How many times have you told me to watch those hoes out there?"

"I should've told your father that," she said her voice getting lower.

"How can you sit there and take a tramps word over pops?" he questioned his mother, anger starting to build in his voice. She bent down and picked up the pictures that she had just thrown on the ground moments ago. She threw them at John.

"What's this?" he asked. He looked at the pictures her held in his hand. They were pictures of his father and a woman, who looked nothing like his mother. His father was kissing another girl and sucking on her neck. They were all over each other in these pictures; it disgusted John to even look at them. That's when a bunch of emotions hit John like a train wreck. He felt sadness, anger and above all betrayal.

"After all his late nights working and meetings, I still needed proof," she said as tears built up in her eyes she just couldn't hold them in. "I use to think I was so lucky to be married to John Cena but I am just too tired, I'm tired." She cried.

"Mom don't cry," he looked over at her. "Don't cry," he said as he gave his mom and hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

**Note: Okay, I'm going to end it there! I know short chapters lately but that's how the rest are going to be. I'm half way done with this story and there should only be a couple more chapters left. I absolutely love the feedback I'm getting from you guys from this story, it's amazing! Thank you so much you don't know how much the reviews mean to me, so keep them coming and I'll continue to update! Thanks again guys, love ya!**

**xO Alyssa Ox**


End file.
